The True Kingdom Hearts
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: You all are such fools. It is not something you can obtain on your own. It is something that must be united. When it first arrived, it empowered many. That is what it was. I will be the only one to do this. Once I have done this, I shall eclipse all worlds into eternal Darkness. Even if I'm not as I once was, I shall continue on. I will kill all who try to stop me.
1. Awakening

**Awakening**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 _You ever get that feeling?_

 _The feeling you get when there's something looking after you?_

 _I've had that feeling for as long as I can remember._

 _The feeling of a calming force that watches over me._

 _The calming sensation that tingles your body._

 _The touch of darkness._

* * *

A young boy of about 13 with black hair that spiked near the back and falling just past his neck opened his blue eyes and stared out at the pitch black space before him. A cool, calm sensation touched his skin as he floated down into the darkness. He landed on the bottom of the body of water he was in, dozens of doves taking off from the ground to reveal a brownish stain glass floor with a design that he swore he recognized.

 **"So, you're back here again."**

The boy looked around, trying to find the source of the voice but failed.

 **"Well, let's get started."**

Three pedistals rose from the ground, each with double of an item floating about an inch from the top. Two staffs, two shields, and two swords.

 **"Which will you embody and which will you give up?"**

The boy closed his eyes and held out both his hands to the pedistals. All of the items vanished in three lights that went into the boy's chest. In his hands, two swords appeared and he opened them, glancing at each weapon with regret.

 **"Interesting choice. That will make your journey that much harder. Now, let's get started."**

The floor shattered and the boy fell down into the darkness. He landed on another glass floor, this one being green, and took several deep breaths. The boy felt something approaching from behind and spun around, cutting a small black creature with yellow eyes. The creature evaporated in a black mist as the boy took a deep breath.

 **"Good. Your reflexes are supurb. But how would you deal with more?"**

Several more black creatures appeared around the boy as he flipped the sword in his right hand into a reverse grip and got into a stance as all the creatures pounced. The boy threw his arms wide open and a clear barrier repelled the creatures. He jumped on top of one and stabbed it with the sword in his right hand, causing it to evaporate. He then struck another one and it did the same. He kept this up with the other four then relaxed.

A portal of dark energy appeared beneath him and he started falling in as his swords vanished. He tried to fight it but was dragged under and saw nothing but darkness. He didn't know when he closed his eyes but opened them to find his was on a silver stain glass floor. He stood up and turned around to find an ornate door right in front of him. He grabbed the handles and pulled it open then stared into the blinding white light on the other side.

After shielding his eyes, he found that he was in a desert with three people, each wearing long black coats with the hoods up, standing around him.

 **"Did you really think you could open the door that quickly? First, you must tell me more about yourself."**

The boy went up to one of the people and they looked at him.

"What are you afraid of?" asked the man.

"Being indecisive," confessed the boy as the man in front of him disappeared.

He went to another person, who was about his height and probably his age.

"What do you want most out of life?" asked the other boy.

"To be strong," said the boy as the person before him vanished as well.

He then turned to the last person and frown at them. While he appeared the same as the last one, this boy gave off a dark and sinister presence.

"What's most important to you?" asked the last boy in a cocky voice.

"Friendship," replied the boy as the other vanished.

 **"You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be strong. You want friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."**

Everything vanished in a white light and the boy found himself in a dark space again with a grayish stain glass floor. He walked forward a little but stopped as several more of black creatures appeared around him. His swords appeared in his hands as they creatures randomly moved about.

 **"You don't have to fight alone. The conflict inside you can take form."**

Several blue creatures with red eyes appeared between the boy and the black creatures with their backs to the boy. They began fighting with the black creatures and took them out.

 **"But be careful. A sword can have two edges."**

The creatures exploded in a blue mist and the boy grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. He took several deep breaths then shakily got to his feet just as a bridge of stain glass led up to another one appeared at the edge. The boy walked across and came to the blue stain glass floor. He looked at the woman whose image he swore he recognized. He then looked up at the light above him.

 **"However, you must be careful. If you get too close to the light, then the darkness grows bigger."**

The boy looked over his shoulder and saw that his shadow was now huge. It began to lift itself off the ground and the boy backed away from the giant shadow with glowing yellow eyes.

 **"Run away and you will age. Be afraid and you will die."**

The giant shadow reached down to the boy, who struck its hand with his swords. The giant pulled back as the boy ran up its arm and hit it in the head. The giant gave off a strange roar then grabbed the boy and threw him in the air. As he came down, the boy suddenly remembered about those blue creatures and focused. A screech of a bird reached his ear and he grabbed onto the legs of a black bird with red eyes that was large enough to carry him. The bird carried him back down onto the platform then circled high overhead.

The boy took several deep breaths as the giant reached down at him again. He ran up it again but this time, he jumped over the head and stuck his swords in the back of the head. His weight then pulled him down and he cut the giant from head to toe. The giant fell back on the boy and all he saw was black.

 **"You have changed a lot since I last saw you. You have grown. You have matured. But so have I. The time is fast approaching for when we shall meet again. Grow strong. For you are the savior of all worlds."**

* * *

 **Just a bit of a trailer.**

 **If I do actually make this story, send me a list of at least five characters you'd like to see our protagonist encounter in either a PM or review.**


	2. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

 **I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Tenebrae, wait up!" called out Kairi as she approached the boy from behind.

Tenebrae, a boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes looked back at Kairi and frowned as they headed home from school.

"What do you want?" he asked depressingly, "Haven't had enough trampling on my feelings?"

"No," said Kairi, "I just thought… maybe I could at least walk home with you."

"Do whatever you want," said Tenebrae as looked forward again and started walking, Kairi coming up next to him.

Tenebrae had arrived on Destiny Island not long after Kairi. He'd washed up on the beach just like she had and just like her, he had amnesia as well. The only thing he could remember was his name. Over the years, he'd grown to admire Kairi from afar while she had spent her time with Sora and Riku, who Tenebrae hung out with on occasion. Eventually, those feelings had developed into love. However, hours earlier, Kairi had let him down as gently as she could and they now stood in an awkward silence as they headed home.

"Hey, wanna come to the island with me, Riku, and Sora?" she asked him, "We're building a raft."

"Why?" questioned Tenebrae.

"We want to see other worlds," explained Kairi, "There's so much out there to see and we'll never be able to see it all if we don't leave now. Plus, I want to find out where I'm from."

Tenebrae gazed as the scar on the back of his right palm, feeling it tingle.

"Alright," he conceded, "I'll go out to the island with you."

After stopping by their homes to drop off their stuff, they both got in their rowboats and headed to the island. Tenebrae fell out of his at the dock, causing Kairi to chuckle. Tenebrae began wishing he was back on the mainland as he got out of the water and walked with Kairi along the beach.

"Here it is!" proclaimed Kairi as she turned to Tenebrae once they reached the raft.

Tenebrae walked around the raft to examine it then stopped with his back to Kairi.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"Pretty nice," said Tenebrae in the same depressing tone, "To tell you the truth, I want to leave as well."

"Huh?" asked Kairi.

"I've been having these dreams lately," confessed Tenebrae, "In them, I'm fighting all these small black creatures. Then I keep hearing this voice that I swear I know."

"Then come with us," suggested Kairi.

"That's just the thing," said Tenebrae as he turned to Kairi, "The voice told me several times that I could leave but I didn't want to."

"Why?" asked Kairi.

Tenebrae averted his gaze and Kairi caught the not so subtle message.

"Oh," she said as her face turned a little red.

"I couldn't leave because I wanted to be with you," confessed Tenebrae, "I know you don't feel the same but now… I… I just need to be alone."

He walked off and splashed some water on his face from the nearby waterfall. Taking several deep breaths, he stared at his reflection in the water. One of his eyes turned yellow, causing him to jump back in shock. He crawled back to the water to see his eye was normal. His gaze drifted to the nearby cave and he crawled inside. Once there, he looked at all the drawings but paused at the one of what appeared to be Sora feeding Kairi a Paupu Fruit.

Tenebrae gritted his teeth and roared in anger while destroying almost all the drawings in the cave. Once he'd calmed down enough, he placed a hand over the drawing of Kairi and cried. He pulled out the letter he was going to give her then crumpled it up, casting it aside.

 **"** **You have no idea the danger you're about to face,"** came a voice behind him.

Tenebrae spun around and came face to face with a person wearing a long black coat.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

 **"** **Having to be in constant conflict is taking its toll on you,"** said the feminine voice of the person as they went up to the wooden door, which now had a keyhole on it, **"Just like what happened all those years ago, you lost someone you cared about."**

"What do you know about me?" asked Tenebrae.

 **"** **I know many things,"** said the person, **"I know who you are. I know where you come from. And I also know where you're going."**

The person reached a hand out to the keyhole and a light flew out of it. It entered their hand and vanished.

 **"** **It will take several hours for this world to react to what has been done,"** said the person, **"When that time comes is when we shall meet again."**

They retreated into the shadows and Tenebrae ran toward them to stop them but came to just the plain wall. Tenebrae lowered his head and gazed at the tingling scar on the back of his hand.

 _"_ _I've met that person before,"_ he thought, _"That person… I feel like I know her."_

Tenebrae looked at the door one last time before leaving. He went to the Paupu Tree and sat down against it.

"Hey, Tenebrae!" called out Sora.

The boy looked around the tree and saw Sora and Riku standing at the bridge.

"What do you guys want?" asked Tenebrae as he stood up and turned to them.

"Kairi said you may come with us tomorrow," said Sora.

"Oh," said Tenebrae as he looked away, "I haven't actually decided yet."

"Well, we need to know in the next hour or so," said Riku, "See ya around."

He and Sora went off, leaving Tenebrae to his own devices. Tenebrae sat down again and started drawing in the sandy dirt. As he did, he thought about the earliest memory of his old life that he could remember. The voice of a woman.

"I know you're in pain," he muttered to himself, "But don't worry. Soon, we can be a real family for the first time."

He lied back on the ground and looked up at the passing clouds.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ he thought as he closed his eyes, _"Are you… my mother?"_

"Tenebrae!" called out Kairi.

Tenebrae opened his eyes and sat up as Kairi came up behind him.

"So, are you going to come with us?" asked the young girl.

Tenebrae sighed and looked out at the vast ocean.

"I don't know who I am," he stated, "I don't know anything about myself. I don't know if I have a family out there or what. My mind is telling me so many things that I just don't know."

"Well, what does your heart say?" asked Kairi as she took next to him.

"It says to find out who I am," he stated after a long pause, "But I'm afraid of that very thing. Was I a good person? Or was I someone that hurt others for my own entertainment?"

Kairi put her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Maybe you were good and maybe you were bad," said Kairi comfortingly, "But all that matters right now is who you want to be. Even though our feelings are different, I'll always be your friend."

Tenebrae reached up to feel Kairi's hand before she pulled back.

"Hey," said Tenebrae nervously, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Kairi.

"If… if I am a bad person, would you still consider me your friend?" he asked her.

Kairi just smiled and nodded. Tenebrae smile and closed his eyes again.

"I'll go with you and the others," he conceded.

Kairi smiled and gave him a hug before running off to tell Riku and Sora.

The person that spoke to Tenebrae earlier watched this unfold from afar but felt a presence behind her.

* * *

 **"** **You should really learn to mask yourself better,"** said the person as they turned to someone wearing a tattered brown robe with a hood over their head.

 **"** **I never thought I'd see the day that you would fall,"** said the deep voice of the man under the robe, **"Did saving him actually cause you to enter the state you are now?"**

 **"** **I don't see how that's any of your business,"** said the woman, **"Why are you here?"**

 **"** **I came to deliver this world to darkness but it would appear somebody else already did my job,"** stated the man.

 **"** **Tenebrae will return to how he once was,"** said the woman, **"Once he does, your plans are at an end."**

 **"** **Are you sure?"** asked the man, **"You failed the last time you tried to stop me and it ended with him like he is now."**

 **"** **Don't worry about that,"** said the woman as she went back to watching Tenebrae, **"We both have different ideas of how to obtain it. However, your foolish ambitions prevent you from realizing what caused it to be created in the first place."**

 **"** **And you know this?"** asked the man.

 **"** **Unlike you, I've traveled further into Darkness and found the answer,"** stated the woman, **"I have already selected my pieces. Let us see who can win this game of chess first."**

 **(That Night)**

Tenebrae got off his boat and went onto the small island just off the main one to find the woman in the black coat waiting for him.

 **"** **So, you came,"** she said calmly.

"Just who are you?" questioned Tenebrae suspiciously.

 **"** **I am a friend,"** said the woman as she turned around and held up a star shaped charm.

Tenebrae staggered back and grabbed his head as it began throbbing. He then fell to all fours and began taking deep breaths.

"As long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, you'll always find your way back to each other," he whispered.

"Tenebrae!" called out Kairi as she hurried over to him.

"Kairi?" he asked as he looked back at her.

She helped him up and he gripped her arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I felt something was wrong here so I hurried over," she explained before she saw the woman in the black coat, "Who's that?"

 **"** **So, the Princess of Heart joins us at last,"** said the woman.

"Princess?" asked Tenebrae, turning back to the woman, "Kairi's a princess?"

 **"** **The Princess of Radiant Garden, yes,"** said the woman, **"Or rather Hollow Bastion as it is now called."**

"Tenebrae, something's going on with the sky," said Kairi as she looked up.

Tenebrae looked up as well to find the sky was covered in ominous black clouds.

 **"** **Each world has a door that leads to the heart of that world,"** said the woman, **"If that world's heart were ever to be removed, that world would die."**

Tenebrae tensed at those words and glared at the woman.

"You killed this world!" he shouted.

 **"** **All necessary for you to grow,"** said the woman, **"If you want to save your world, then defeat the Heartless."**

A black portal appeared behind her and she started to back into it.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Tenebrae as he ran toward her.

The woman entered the portal and it vanished just as Tenebrae made a jump for it. He landed flat on his face, grunting in pain.

"Tenebrae!" shouted Kairi as she looked around at the small black creatures with glowing yellow eyes surrounding her.

"Kairi!" shouted Tenebrae as he hurried over to her and pulled her out of the swarm of creatures.

They started to head for their boats but were cut off by more of the creatures.

"What are these things?" questioned Tenebrae.

"We need to get help," said the scared Kairi.

 _"_ _Help?"_ thought Tenebrae, _"How can we get help when we can't contact anyone on the mainland?"_

The creatures jumped toward them and Tenebrae pushed Kairi down to shield her when several humanoid blue creatures appeared out of nowhere, striking down the black creatures. They both look up at the creatures protecting them, both wondering what was going on.

 _"_ _I'm not sure what these things are,"_ thought Tenebrae as he got up to his feet, _"But I need to protect Kairi."_

A wisp of black and white smoke appeared in his hands and all the creatures, as well as Kairi, stopped to look at the two giant keys Tenebrae now had in his hands.

 ** _"_** ** _Void Gear…"_**

"Void Gear?" questioned Tenebrae as he examined the keys before looking up at the creatures.

 **"** **Order…"** came the voices of the blue creatures into his mind.

"Order…" whispered Tenebrae in thought before raising his voice, "Protect us!"

The blue creatures got back to fighting the black creatures while Tenebrae joined the fray. However, as he did so, he found something interesting.

 _"_ _I know how to fight…"_ he thought incredulously, _"How do I know how to fight?"_

He struck two of the black creatures, not noticing one coming at him from behind.

"Tenebrae, behind you!" warned Kairi.

Tenebrae turned around, looking into the eyes of the black creature, before he was pushed out of the way by one of the blue creatures. It was torn in two and Tenebrae grunted loudly in pain.

 _"_ _This is just like those dreams,"_ he thought as he staggered it his feet and hit the black creature that had tried to jump him, _"When those blue things die, I feel pain."_

He grabbed Kairi by the hand and pulled her toward the cave with the door inside. Several more blue creatures appeared and awaited their orders.

"Guard the cave and make sure none of those things get in," ordered Tenebrae.

The blue creatures hurried outside and Tenebrae helped Kairi over to a wall. He helped her down into a sitting position before hurrying over to the door, which had a black smoke coming out of it. A small opened was in the middle of the door and he pushed against it to try and keep it closed.

 **"** **That's not going to work,"** said the woman as she appeared out of the shadows.

"Stop this now!" shouted Tenebrae.

 **"** **That is beyond my power,"** said the woman as she walked between him and Kairi, **"There is an old friend of ours that can't wait to meet you."**

She held up her hand and sent out a wave of Darkness. Tenebrae grunted as he felt himself knocked off his feet and all he saw was black.

 **(?)**

Tenebrae heard an echo as he grunted. He slowly opened his eyes under the helmet over his head, looking out at the large plateau desert he was in. He moved his arm, seeing he was wearing a black and white bodysuit, then pushed himself up off the ground. He caught sight of his black gloved hands before using a Void Gear to push himself to his feet.

"What is this?" he asked himself as he grabbed a hold of the battle skirt he was wearing before looking around, "Where am I?"

A dirt storm appeared out of nowhere and a kneeling figure appeared in the middle of it. Once the storm had passed, it revealed someone in a suit of armor that was different shades of brown holding onto a Keyblade that was lodged in the ground. A strange metallic sound came from the armor but somehow, Tenebrae understood it.

 **"** **Aqua… Ven… and…"**

"Uh, excuse me," interrupted Tenebrae, "Do you know how I got here?"

He suddenly felt danger and two Void Gears appeared in his hand.

 **"** **A Keyblade? Who are you?"**

Tenebrae grunted as a sharp pain entered his head at that instant.

 _"_ _Have I… seen this person before?"_ he thought.

 **"** **I know you. We met way back when."**

"If you know anything about me, please tell me," begged Tenebrae.

 **"** **No. That wasn't you."**

"Oh, I guess we didn't meet before after all," said Tenebrae.

 **"** **This darkness… Van… itas…"**

Tenebrae felt anger from the person as they stood up and pulled the Keyblade out of the ground.

 **"** **Vanitas!"**

The person closed the distance faster than Tenebrae could react and knocked him into a stone pillar.

"I guess we can't just talk this out," commented Tenebrae as he got to his feet.

He ran at the person and swung but they just raised their Keyblade to block it. Tenebrae went in for a second attack with his other Void Gear but felt his feet getting knocked out from under him and fell onto his back. The person placed one foot on top of Tenebrae and pointed their Keyblade down at his head.

"I don't think so," said Tenebrae when one of the blue creatures from before jumped on the person's head.

The person staggered away and threw the blue creature aside. This caused enough of a distraction for Tenebrae to close the distance and land a shallow blow to the person's shoulder. The person looked at their shoulder before shaking it off. He began running and threw his Keyblade forward. It turned into a sort of glider before the person jumped on it and sped toward Tenebrae. Tenebrae rolled out of the way of the glider when a thought entered his mind.

He ran toward a cliff and jumped off. Hundreds upon hundreds of Keyblades flew up out of the ground and created a wave for him to ride on. Look back and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the person wasn't following him. The instant he looked forward, he was knocked off the Keyblades by the person and landed hard on the ground. He rolled for a good while before hitting the side of his head against a cliff. Tenebrae struggled to get up but felt something at his head. He looked up at the person with a pained looked when the person paused at the sight of Tenebrae's blue eye under his partially shattered helmet.

 **"** **Tenebrae?"**

Tenebrae finally collapsed from exhaustion and hunger and passed out. The person rolled Tenebrae over and removed the broken helmet. He reached down to grab a hold of Tenebrae's shoulder when he was suddenly pushed back by a barrier that materialized around the young boy.

 **"** **Looks like you weren't ready,"** said the woman from before as she walked up to Tenebrae.

She stopped when she felt eyes on her and looked at the person in the suit of armor.

 **"** **It has been a long time, old friend,"** she said as she picked up Tenebrae and put him on her back, **"Don't worry. He'll be back to normal in no time."**

She walked into a portal of Darkness, leaving the person in armor alone in the desert. He got down to his knees and stuck his Keyblade in the ground with his head hung.

 **"** **Goodbye, old friend."**

* * *

 **If you know who the woman in the coat is, please don't say in the comments. It just ruins the story for everybody else.**

 **Also, got a poll up on my profile to see who you guys want in this story. Please go over there an vote in it.**


	3. Twilight Town

**Twilight Town**

 **I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Please don't take offense to a certain red spandexed superhero's language.**

* * *

Tenebrae groaned as he heard the sound of gears near him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the glowing red ones of a large robotic dog. He jumped to his feet and into a corner.

"What the hell are you?" he asked the robot.

 **"I am called Bladewolf,"** said the dog, **"I am an artificial intelligence designed to kill any hostiles to those my programming deems a threat."**

"Well, in that case…" said Tenebrae casually before he broke into a run for the exit to the lot they were in.

A sigh came from above as a woman with graying hair wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings under combat boots landed on the ground in front of him.

"Now, I don't think that is a good idea," said the woman with an evil grin.

Tenebrae took a step back when the woman grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Tenebrae's eyes grew wide in shock as black wings sprouted from the woman's back.

The wings vanished and the woman pulled back, licking her lips.

"Now, that was more enjoyable than I thought," she said.

Tenebrae shoved her aside and ran out of the lot.

"Nice job scaring him, Karasuba," said a man with red hair and wearing white armor with a sword at his side.

"Can it, Aurion," said Karasuba angrily, "I need an Ashikabi to unleash my full powers. And since he's the one I reacted to, it has to be him."

 **"If you two are done bickering, we need to find him before he hurts himself,"** said Bladewolf.

"Very well," resigned Karasuba.

* * *

Tenebrae took several deep breaths as he entered a large shopping district and stood up. He felt his stomach growl and went up to a shop that had food in the window.

"One ice cream," he said as he placed money on the counter.

The person handed him a wrapped bar of ice cream and he opened it. He took a bite then paused as he turned around.

 _"This is actually pretty good,"_ he thought as a woman walked up to the counter.

"The usual," she told the cashier.

Tenebrae looked at the woman as he continued to eat his ice cream but paused. She had wavy rose colored hair and wore a sleeveless brown shirt under a white sleeves jacket. Attached to her right shoulder was a red cape while on her lower back was a large holster with a gun inside. The woman noticed Tenebrae staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Tenebrae swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"Uh, do you know a way out of town?" he asked.

The woman pointed over Tenebrae's head and he turned to look.

"There's a train station at the top of that hill," she told him.

"Thanks, Clair!" thanked Tenebrae before he left.

 _"How did he know my name?"_ thought the woman as she grabbed her groceries and turned to find two people walking toward her.

The one on the left was a short girl with had chin length black hair wearing a black keikogi over a white juban and a black hakama. The person on the right was a man about her age with short white hair wearing a white shirt, long red jacket and black pants with an enormous sword attached to his back.

"What are you and Rukia doing here, Dante?" asked the woman, "I thought I said that I would pick up the groceries."

"That's not why we're here, Lightning," said the girl, Rukia, "We just got word that Aurion, Karasuba, and Bladewolf encountered another person that Rei may have sent here."

"That couldn't have been…" muttered Lightning as she looked back at the direction the Tenebrae had gone.

"What?" questioned Dante.

"I think he went to the train station," said Lightning as she looked back at her companions, "Head over there. I'll join you after I drop off the groceries at the mansion."

They split off with Dante and Rukia going in one direction while Lightning went in the other.

* * *

Tenebrae looked around the tunnels he'd entered and scratched his head.

"Maybe coming down here to find a short cut wasn't such a good idea," said Tenebrae as he finished his ice cream.

He heard the sound of metal striking metal and headed toward it to find what was making that sound. He stopped around a corner and peered around it to find a man wearing jean pants, and a black leather jacket over a gray hoodie attacking a girl dressed in a red outfit wielding an enormous scythe with monstrous claws coming out of a black substance on his arms.

"Come on, Ruby!" shouted the man, "That can't be all you have!"

"You haven't even seen what I can do yet, Alex," said Ruby with a smirk.

Her scythe collapsed and folded into a large sniper rifle, which she began firing off. Tenebrae pulled his head back around the corner just as a bullet came within inches of hitting his face, yelping in fright. This action caused Ruby and Alex to pause and look in the direction Tenebrae was in. Alex's arms returned to normal as Ruby went to the corner Tenebrae was on the other side of and found him on the ground in a fetal position and cartoonishly pale.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked.

"S-S-So close…" stuttered out Tenebrae.

* * *

"And that's game!" exclaimed a man in skintight red spandex with a mask over his face and two swords crossed over his back.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette threw their cards down and watched as the man took all their money.

"Man!" groaned Hayner, "That's the eighteenth game in a row!"

"Now now," said the man joyfully, "Don't feel bad that I just ruined all your plans for the next month. Just go home and cry to mommy, kay?"

"Deadpool!" stated Rukia as she entered.

"Oh look," said Deadpool as they all turned to Rukia, "It's Elsa from Frozen!"

"We don't have time for your stupidity," said Rukia in annoyance, "Rei just brought someone here and we've all been ordered to find them."

"After this next game," said Deadpool as he turned back to the kids, "While I'm doing this, just go and sing 'Let it Go' somewhere."

Rukia sighed and held out two fingers toward the mercenary.

"Sai," she stated.

Deadpool instantly fell to the ground with his hands bound behind his back by an invisible force.

"I didn't know you were into bondage," remarked Deadpool as Rukia dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"I've gotta remember to thank Ruby and what's his name for helping me get here," said Tenebrae as he went into the train station.

He looked at the schedule and paused.

 _"I don't recognize any of these places…"_ he thought.

 **"You wouldn't,"** said the woman in the black coat as she appeared behind him, **"Your world is dead."**

Tenebrae turned around and tackled the woman to the ground, only to go right through her.

 **"I'm sorry to say that this is only a fragment of myself that I put inside you so I could keep an eye on you,"** said the woman calmly, **"Also, I'd prefer if you used my name. Rei."**

Tenebrae picked himself up off the floor and glared at Rei.

 **"You might want to try looking in the mansion outside of town,"** commented Rei before Tenebrae blinked and she vanished.

Tenebrae took several deep breaths then left the station. He frowned and a black Keyblade appeared in a black smoke and violet sparks. He looked at it as about a dozen of those black creatures from his home appeared around him.

" _ **Oblivion"**_

He crouched slightly and wacked several of the creatures until he had a hole to escape through. Tenebrae hurried back into the underground tunnels and hurried out the one that led to the market. More of the black creatures started chasing him as he headed to a large crack in the wall that led to the forest. That was probably a big mistake. A huge army of black creatures appeared around him, leaving no room for escape.

"Uh, I could use some help here!" called out Tenebrae nervously.

Three large white pieces of armor came out of nowhere and began fighting the black creatures.

"Thanks!" called out Tenebrae as he knocked several of the black creatures aside.

He darted through the forest toward the mansion then grabbed his knees while catching his breath. When he looked up, he saw a man with shoulder length brown hair wearing a black combat suit with a metal left arm and goggles over his eyes standing in front of the gate to the mansion. Tenebrae slowly raised Oblivion and got into a stance with Oblivion over his head and his left arm extended toward the man. The man pulled out a combat knife with his left hand and both charged.

Tenebrae blocked the man's swing but grunted under the power of the swing.

 _"What the hell is this guy?"_ thought Tenebrae as he started breaking out in a sweat, _"He's way stronger than a human should be."_

Tenebrae saw an opening and whacked the man in the face with the guard of Oblivion. The man staggered back and Tenebrae leapt forward, bringing down Oblivion and sending the man through the gates of the mansion. The man removed his goggles and Tenebrae paused.

"Bucky?" questioned Tenebrae.

The man narrowed his eyes and drew a pistol. Tenebrae dover to the side and behind a stone pillar.

"Go distract him," whispered Tenebrae.

A small blue creature the same size as the black ones melted into the ground then went around the pillar Tenebrae was behind as the man closed in. The blue creature jumped off the ground and the man backhanded it away. Tenebrae charged as the man pulled out a collapsible sword and began a furious work of swordplay with him. The man locked his sword in the teeth of Oblivion and pulled it out of Tenebrae's hand.

Tenebrae took his eyes off the man for an instant and was sucker punched in the face. He crumpled to the ground and the man raised his sword. A loud bang went off and knocked the man's sword out of his hand.

"That's enough, Winter!" called out Lightning as she lowered her weapon and sheathed it with everyone behind her, "Rei brought him here."

Winter looked down at the boy while Deadpool went up to Oblivion and picked it up.

"This thing looks so fucking awesome!" said an elated Deadpool.

"Language," said Rukia.

"We're in a rated Teen story on Fanfiction," said Deadpool, "That means there's going to be language. Besides, didn't you read the disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter?"

 **"Either way, Tenebrae is very important,"** said Rei as she came through a portal of Darkness, **"Winter, take your leader inside and put him with the girl."**

"Leader?" asked Ruby with her head tilted to the side.

Winter collected Tenebrae and threw him over his shoulder then headed inside. Rei, meanwhile, snatched Oblivion from Deadpool and whacked him outside the head with it.

 **(?)**

A top a pure white castle stood a man in a black coat looking at the night sky when a man hunched over in a long brown robe with the hood over his head appeared behind him.

 **"Xemnas, we have a problem,"** said the man in the brown robe.

"And what would that be?" questioned Xemnas.

 **"I have found an old friend of ours,"** said the man, **"In fact, I found two old friends of ours."**

"Which ones?" asked Xemnas.

 **"That's not important right now,"** said the man, **"They intend to recreate the** **χ-blade."**

"And just how do they plan to do that?" questioned Xemnas as he turned around to face the man.

 **"I do not know,"** said the man, **"But if they do get their hands on it, our plans are done for."**

"I wouldn't worry about them," said Xemnas as he looked back at the barren night sky, "You see, we have a secret weapon ourselves for when the proper time comes."

Another person wearing the same coat as Xemnas stepped out of a portal of Darkness then removed their hood.

 **"I see,"** said the man as he looked back at Xemnas, **"When do you plan on using this one?"**

"When they are at their strongest, they shall fall by the hand of their own friend," said Xemnas with a smile as the third person replaced their hood and retreated into a portal of Darkness.

* * *

Tenebrae groaned as he opened his eyes with a painful throbbing in his head. He sat up on the bed he was on, holding his head and grabbing the drink on the nightstand next to him. The moment he took a sip, he spat the drink out and gagged before he finally noticed the pure white bedroom he was in. He sat the glass back on the nightstand then noticed who was on the large plush armchair in the corner of the opposite wall.

"Kairi!" exclaimed Tenebrae as he got off the bed and ran over, "I've been so…"

He then noticed the vacant and distant look in Kairi's eye and picked up her hand. He let go and watched it flop to her side.

 **"She's comatose,"** said Rei as she appeared in the room, **"She has lost her heart and is in that state as a result."**

Tenebrae turned around and Oblivion appeared in his hand. He lunged toward Rei but paused when she held up half of a glowing heart in her hand.

 **"This is a fraction of her heart,"** said Rei, **"I have no idea where the other half is but I managed to secure this piece."**

The piece floated out of her hand and into Tenebrae's chest.

 **"She'll return to normal just as long as you remove that piece of your heart from yourself along with the heart of whoever hold the other half,"** said Rei.

"Why would you do this?" he questioned.

 **"Like I said before, we're old friends,"** said Rei as she tossed the star shaped charm to him.

Tenebrae caught the gray charm and felt a ping in his heart.

 **"Come,"** said Rei as she turned to the door and left, **"We need to discuss our strategy with the others."**

"Other's?" asked Tenebrae as he quickly stuff the charm into his pocket and followed Rei.

They entered the library and found everyone sitting at a long table with nineteen chairs around it while Bladewolf sat next to the empty one at the far end. All around the room were ten different people.

 **"Now, if everyone will take their seats, we can get started since our fearless leader is awake,"** said Rei as she went to take the single seat at the far end of the table.

Everyone else took their seats while Tenebrae took the seat at the opposite end of the table from Rei.

 **"Now, I'm assuming you already know everyone, Tenebrae?"** asked Rei.

Tenebrae looked at everyone and realized that he knew all their names.

"Uh, how is that possible?" he asked Rei in confusion.

"We each contain something inside of us called a χ-fragment," said a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, "It's used to summon the χ-blade."

"χ-blade," muttered Tenebrae, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

 **"DiZ, if you wouldn't mind starting up the program…"** said Rei as she raised her voice.

The entire room turned black and Deadpool clapped his hands.

"Can I please do the voice over?!" he begged excitedly.

 **"That is for your leader to decide,"** said Rei as they all looked at Tenebrae.

"Um, sure," said the slightly put off Tenebrae.

"Yay!" exclaimed Deadpool before he looked up at the ceiling, "Hey, author! Give me some kickass music!"

 _Play Barney & Friends theme song_

Karasuba began laughing her ass off the moment the music started and even Aurion and Lightning cracked a smile while Bladewolf gave off a mechanical chuckle.

"I said badass!" shouted Deadpool as he pulled out one of his pistols and fired it at the ceiling.

 **OW! MY EYE!** **Sorry. Wrong track.**

 _End Barney & Friends theme song_

 _Play "Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce_

"That's better!" said Deadpool as the table vanished and they all looked down.

Deadpool cleared his voice and took his breath as images began appearing.

 **In the beginning, there was nothing. It was kind of like how Donald Trump's bank account is right now. But then something appeared. A light that spawned the most awesome mercenary in all the worlds. That light was called Kingdom Hearts. Alongside it, was the most badass looking sword in the world. It was called χ-blade. It was said that it was equal in power to Kingdom Hearts. In order to have even a piece of this power, everyone made shitty copies of it. Sort of the opposite of what happened with those brothers and their react videos.**

The music suddenly stopped as did the images.

"Do I have to shoot you again?!" shouted Deadpool as he looked up at where the ceiling would be.

 **This stupid thing just broke. You're going to have to settle for some music from a random video for now.**

"Fine," said Deadpool begrudgingly.

 _Play Super Mario Bros. theme_

Deadpool sighed and got back to his story.

 **Long story short, people wanted the light for themselves. Others wanted to protect the light from those people. Yada yada yada. In the end, they fought in a war that split the χ-blade into 13 pieces of Darkness and 7 of Light.**

 _End Super Mario Bros. theme._

 **"Do you get the gist of it?"** asked Rei.

"Sort of," said Tenebrae cautiously, "I there were some things Wade said that I didn't understand but I think I've got it so far. We each hold a piece of the χ-blade, a weapon with the same power as Kingdom Hearts."

 **"Exactly,"** said Rei as she held up a small ball of Darkness, **"Each one of us contains at the very least one piece of the χ-blade. In order to make sure all worlds survive and those that have been killed return, we must unite the χ-blade and stop Xehanort."**

"Who's Xehanort?" questioned Tenebrae.

Deadpool was about to chime in when Tenebrae looked at Karasuba.

"Would you like to explain this, Sekirei #4, Karasuba?" asked Tenebrae.

"As you wish, my Ashikabi," said Karasuba with a smile, "Xehanort was a Keyblade Master that was fascinated by the ancient Keyblade War that shattered the χ-blade. He believed that light and darkness needed to be in balance but thought that there was too much light in the world. As such, he wants Kingdom Hearts in order to create a world with that balance that he seeks."

An image of an old man with a sinister smile on his face locked eyes with Tenebrae, who suddenly struck the table with Oblivion. Everything returned to normal and Tenebrae took several deep breaths as he removed Oblivion from the smashed table. He left and Ruby sighed.

"Well, looks like we'll have to scrounge up some money to fix this place again," she said with a disgruntled look on her face, "I don't wanna have to work again!"

 **"That won't be necessary for any of you,"** said Rei, **"I'll be handling things here while the rest of you go with Tenebrae to find the other χ-fragments. Someone has to help DiZ take care of the Princess of Heart. Itachi, please go and try to calm Tenebrae down. The rest of you are dismissed until it's time to leave. I believe he has reclaimed parts of his memories."**

Everyone got up and left the room while Rei stayed behind. Aurion looked back at her before leaving. Rei, once the entire room was empty, removed the glove on her right hand then stabbed it with a knife she had with her. However, the knife just phased through her.

* * *

Itachi exited the mansion and found Tenebrae destroying the columns in the courtyard. He cried as he fell to his knees and yelled in anger. He began pounding the ground with his fists until they turned raw and he just continued crying. Itachi walked up behind Tenebrae and looked down at him calmly.

"What is the history between you and Xehanort?" he asked.

Tenebrae took a moment to stifle his tears then wiped the ones in his eyes away.

"Ten years ago, me and my friends were young Keyblade wielders in training," explained Tenebrae, "Master Xehanort pitted us against each other and our master, Erquas, just so he could continue his plan."

"I see," said Itachi as he took a seat next to Tenebrae, "You remind me a lot of a boy I knew. He was one who cared deeply for his comrades and his home. To him, it didn't matter if he gave up his life. He just wanted to protect them all."

"What was his name?" asked Tenebrae as he took several deep breaths.

"Naruto," said Itachi, "His name was Naruto."

"Naruto…" repeated Tenebrae, "Son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. He housed Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, inside of him since the day of his birth when Kushina, the previous vessel, died."

 _"How does he know these things?"_ thought Itachi.

Karasuba came out of the mansion with Aurion and went up to the two.

"Karasuba and I are going out on patrol," explained Aurion, "Would you like to come with us, Tenebrae?"

"Yeah," said Tenebrae as he stood up.

He began walking with them and Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw Tenebrae's knuckles healing rapidly.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

As they walked around Twilight Town, Karasuba chatted with several residence while Aurion stood off to the side with Tenebrae.

"Do you miss him?" asked Tenebrae out of the blue.

Aurion looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Lloyd," reiterated Tenebrae, "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah," said Aurion sadly, "I do miss him."

"Do you think that… once we stop Xehanort, you'll be able to see him again?" asked Tenebrae.

"No," said Aurion depressingly, "In my world, there are devices called Exspheres. They grant power at the cost of the life of another. I took the comet Derris-Kharlan away from the planet my son was on in order to cast the Exspheres on Derris-Kharlan into space."

"Oh," said Tenebrae in a depressing tone.

"But I know that he will never give up trying to help others," said Aurion with a smile, "Even if we never see each other again, I will always be proud of him."

"Well, looks like the Heartless were spotted in the sandlot," said Karasuba as she came back over.

"What are Heartless?" asked Tenebrae as they began walking.

"They are the physical manifestation of the darkness in peoples' hearts once they've been removed," explained Aurion, "The power of the Heartless depends on how much darkness a person has in their heart."

They entered the sandlot and the three looked around.

"Ashikabi-sama, your hand," stated Karasuba when she looked down at Tenebrae.

Tenebrae looked at the back of his right hand and saw that the scar on it had turned pitch black.

"Well, that's new," commented Tenebrae before barriers went up at all the exits and dozens of Shadows appeared around them with a couple of Soldiers.

Oblivion appeared in Tenebrae's hand while Karasuba drew a katana and Aurion drew a glowing red sword that appeared to be made of magma while a shield appeared on his off hand.

"Hold them off for a moment," said Aurion, "I'll cast a spell that will get rid of them quickly."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Tenebrae before he and Karasuba went into the fray.

"Duck!" shouted Karasuba as she pulled her sword back.

Tenebrae hit the dirt and Karasuba sent a high pressure wave of air at the Heartless in front of him.

"Jump!" shouted Tenebrae as he spun around on the ground.

Karasuba leapt into the air and Tenebrae fired off a Fire spell from the tip of Oblivion that obliterated the Heartless heading for Aurion. A moment later, pillars of light rained down from the sky and started smiting the Heartless. Once the coast was clear, Tenebrae and Karasuba went up to Aurion and they looked at each other.

"What was that?" questioned Karasuba.

"That was a spell from my world call Judgement," explained Kratos, "It rains light down on those the caster considers their enemy."

"In any case, we should get back to the mansion," said Tenebrae.

"About that," said Karasuba as they looked at the sealed exits, "The barriers haven't gone down yet."

"Well, from what I can remember about my past, they only go away if…" began Tenebrae before he looked up at the sky.

He grabbed Karasuba and Aurion then pulled them out of the way of giant purple armor that landed where they had been a moment ago. An armored head landed on top and the hands and feet began moving about. Karasuba charged and was backhanded into a barrier.

"Karasuba!" exclaimed Tenebrae before Aurion shoved him out of the way of Guard Armor, which jumped up into the air and pounded Aurion into the ground.

"Kratos!" shouted Tenebrae as he looked up at the Guard Armor, which now set its sights on him, _"I could really use some help about now."_

A large silver fist punched the Guard Armor and Tenebrae looked back at the Trinity Armor that started engaging the Guard Armor. Tenebrae grabbed Aurion and dragged him over toward Karasuba and cast a quick healing spell on both of them.

"What is that… thing fighting the Heartless?" questioned the pained Karasuba as she flinched getting up.

"It's called an Unversed," explained Naruto as he helped her and Aurion to their feet, "I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth though."

Aurion gained a gray aura and glowing wings appeared out of his back.

"Let's finish this," said Aurion, "We need to get back and alert the others."

"Alright," said Karasuba as she grabbed Tenebrae's chin.

She quickly turned him to her and planted a kiss on his lips. Tenebrae began flailing his arms about as enormous glowing wings appeared on Karasuba's back and she pulled away.

"Waga seiyaku no yaiba ashikabi ga onteki ōsatsu sen," chanted Karasuba while Tenebrae felt an enormous pressure around her sword, "Mei no Tachi: Kuon!"

She charged past the Trinity Armor and darted through the Guard Armor's legs while hitting them. The legs exploded and Aurion went forward.

"Victory Light Spear!" he declared as he spun up into the air while swinging his sword then giving it a final powerful swing at the end.

The moment he touched down on the ground, a large seal appeared beneath him and the Guard Armor as he held his blade vertically in front of him.

"Struggle against these holy chains," he chanted before throwing his arms open and floating into the air, "Shining Bind!"

The light from the seal rose up off the ground and obliterated the Guard Armor's arms.

"Give me a lift big guy!" shouted Tenebrae as he ran forward.

The Trinity Armor grabbed him then tossed him high into the sky. It then split apart and began spinning around the Guard Armor. Each section fired a large beam that struck the torso of the Guard Armor as Tenebrae reached the peak of how high he could go. He began spinning as he fell and picked up speed. Oblivion crashed into the head of the Guard Armor, causing it to shatter and the torso to fall to the ground. A light came out from it and a single heart floated off into the sky.

"Thanks for the help," said Tenebrae to the Trinity Armor before it vanished.

* * *

"Well, the Keyblade is a remarkable thing," said a man in cyan armor, "I'll have to keep my eye on that treasure."

With that said, he placed a card into his gun and pulled the barrel forward then pulled the trigger.

 **ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Rei reached out to touch Kairi when the door opened.

"What were you doing?" questioned Tenebrae.

 **"Just checking up on the princess,"** said Rei as she turned to Tenebrae, **"How can I help you?"**

"Why am I able to control the Unversed when only Vanitas could do that?" he asked.

 **"When Ventus defeated Vanitas inside his heart, he forced Vanitas from him and the fragment that was Vanitas took residence inside your own,"** explained Rei, **"However, your heart is stronger than him so he's unable to control you but you are able to use all his skills and weapons."**

Tenebrae summoned Void Gear and looked at it with distain.

"It's funny," commented Tenebrae, "I can remember Ven, Terra, and Vanitas but I can't remember the other person."

 **"I'm sure you'll remember her in time,"** said Rei as she snapped her fingers.

The instant she did, Tenebrae blinked and found himself on the bridge of what appeared to be a spaceship with everyone else.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Deadpool to Rei, "I was just about to start writing a list of complaints to the author."

 **"I'm sorry to say that our time together has ended my friends,"** said Rei, **"You all must now journey together to find the other** **χ-fragments."**

"But what about you?" questioned Dante.

 **"I'll be watching over the Princess of Heart,"** stated Rei, **"Even if they aren't part of our plan, we can't risk the Heartless taking her."**

"So, you're just leaving us?" asked Ruby.

 **"Don't worry,"** said Rei calmly, **"I'll be checking up on you all every now and then. Besides, our ultimate goal is for us to restore all the worlds so you all can go home."**

"What's your game, Rei?" questioned Alex, "We've all been demanding answers from you but you never give us any straight answers."

 **"Mercer is correct in his statement,"** said Bladewolf, **"We have all asked many questions but have never told us about you."**

 **"And I never will,"** said Rei, **"Who or what I am is none of your business and no one is going to find out until you all can retrieve all the χ-fragments."**

"Even so, how are we going to find the χ-fragments?" questioned Rukia.

 **"Why, your fearless leader's scar,"** said Rei as they all looked at Tenebrae, who looked at the scar on the back of his hand in turn, **"It will glow white when in the presence of an unrevealed χ-fragments and black when danger is near."**

She gave them all a once over while a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind her.

 **"Winter, from now on, obey the boy,"** said Rei, **"He's now your primary concern and you must keep him safe."**

Winter acknowledged this by lowering his head and Rei retreated through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Well, now that that's settled, how are we supposed to fly this thing?" questioned Lightning as she went up to one of the many chairs.

 **"I can answer that,"** came a feminine voice as a hologram of a woman with short hair appeared behind the captain's chair, **"I am Cortana. I'm here to help you navigate to the other worlds."**

"I call Captain's seat!" exclaimed Deadpool as he went to jump on the seat but hit an invisible wall, "I hate force fields."

 **"I'm sorry but only the one that Rei has designated as your leader can sit there and program the computer,"** said Cortana.

Tenebrae went up to the chair and spun it around then took a seat.

"Well, are we gonna get going?" questioned Rukia.

"Uh, how do I program the computer?" he asked as he placed his right hand on a dome that was on the right arm rest.

Dozens of screens popped up in front of them before the ship shot off, catching everyone off guard and their feet.

"Yahoo!" shouted Deadpool, "Who's the fastest now Sonic?!"

 **(?)**

A man, whose skin was covered in ash and had a large tattoo over his body, stood on a monstrous creature made of earth with a glowing blade in his hand. The creature he was on, along with its fellows, climbed a mountain that dwarfed their size.

"Zeus!" shouted the man as loud as he could, "Your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!"

* * *

 **Here's how the whole companions thing will work. Tenebrae has multiple people traveling with him but can only take two into another world at one time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Mountain of the Gods

**Mountain of the Gods**

 **I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Tenebrae sat in his room on the Gummi Ship and looked at the Waymaker in his hand.

 _"Why did all this happen?"_ he thought _"Why was I separated from them? Why did my age regress? Why do I know everything about all these people?"_

 **"Tenebrae, we're approaching a world with a** **χ-fragment,"** said Cortana over the intercom.

"Have everyone meet on the bridge," said Tenebrae as he got up and placed the Waymaker in his pocket then left the room, _"If I learned anything from Master Erquas, it's that nothing is as it seems."_

He entered the bridge a few minutes later and sat in his seat as everyone gazed at the world ahead of them.

"Any info on that world?" he asked no one in particular.

 **"The computer says it's called Mountain of the Gods,"** said Bladewolf.

"It looks terrible," said Rukia as she noticed how bleak the world appeared.

 **"Sensors indicate that the Heartless haven't taken its heart yet,"** briefed Cortana.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?!" questioned Deadpool as he turned around, "Let's go fuck up some Heartless!"

Winter grabbed him by the back of the neck and kept him from leaving.

"We can't just go charging in blindly," stated Lightning, "We need to think of a plan before we go down there."

 **"Due to the unstable conditions and the possible effects of those not from the world, I highly recommend that only three people go,"** advised Cortana.

"So, only three of us can go to that world?" asked Ruby.

"It appears so," said Dante.

"What do you wish to do, Ashikabi-sama?" questioned Karasuba with a creepy smile.

Tenebrae closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment then stood up.

"Aurion, Alex, you're with me," he said, "Lightning, you're in charge until we return."

"Oh man!" whined Deadpool, "I wanted to get some action."

"Next time, Deadpool," said Tenebrae as he, Aurion, and Alex headed to the door, "Itachi, make sure Deadpool doesn't touch anything while we're gone."

With that, they left the bridge and headed for the hanger.

"What's the plan?" asked Aurion.

"Our plan is to fly close enough to the world so that the Darkness of the Lanes Between doesn't affect us as we drop into the world," said Tenebrae.

"Wait, drop?" questioned Alex, "I know that Aurion and I will be fine but what about you?"

Tenebrae sighed as his clothes morphed into Vanitas' armor.

"Let's get ready," he told them.

They both nodded and Aurion's glowing wings appeared on his back while Alex's claws appeared on him.

 **"We're approaching the dropzone,"** said Cortana, **"Once you reach the world's atmosphere, you should be teleported to a safe area."**

The hanger door opened and the ship stopped facing away from the world. All three ran and jumped out of the hanger. As they pushed through the Lanes Between, they all felt a heavy pressure on their bodies.

"It's the Darkness trying to come after us!" grunted Tenebrae, "Just push through!"

They suddenly saw a translucent wall appear around the world fast approaching and Void Gear appeared in Tenebrae's hand. He pointed it at the wall then fired a beam of light at it. A hole opened up and the moment they reached the hole, they vanished.

* * *

They all landed with a hard thud and cracked the ground the moment they made impact. Tenebrae's armor vanished as Aurion's wings receded and all three looked around.

"What is this place?" asked Alex as they gazed around the large cavern they were in.

 **"It is my prison,"** came a loud booming voice and they looked back to see an enormous man that was easily over a hundred times taller than them sitting in the cavern.

"Who are you?" asked Aurion as he approached the giant.

"He's Hephaestus," said Tenebrae, "He's the smith of the Gods of Olympus."

 **"Oh, a Keyblade,"** said Hephaestus when he saw Void Gear, **"It has been quite a long time since I've seen one of those."**

"Hephaestus, tell us what has happened here," said Alex.

 **"It was some years ago,"** recalled Hephaestus, **"A man named Kratos, born and raised in Sparta, was cursed by Ares to serve as his perfect tool of destruction. Ares had tricked Kratos into killing his wife and child so he swore vengeance on the God of War. His journey was long and arduous. But he finally managed to kill Ares and take his place as the God of War."**

"Hold on," said Tenebrae as he willed Void Gear away, "He killed a god? How is that possible?"

"When someone is motivated by the loss of a loved one, it will cause them to do things that seem impossible and they'll give their lives to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal," explained Aurion, "As someone who has had that happen to them, I can relate with Kratos on a certain level."

"Please continue, Lord Hephaestus," said Alex respectfully.

 **"Eventually, Zeus came to fear Kratos' power,"** explained the god, **"He tricked Kratos into giving up his godhood and killed him. It was then Kratos, with the help of the Titans, came back to life and attacked Olympus with the Titans behind him. Right now, Kratos seeks my precious daughter, Pandora, in order to open her box so he may gain the power to kill Zeus."**

"Kratos doesn't sound like someone we want to get on the wrong side of," acknowledged Alex.

"But we can't leave until we find the χ-fragment and Kratos might be the holder of it," said Tenebrae before he looked up at Hephaestus, "Do you know where we can find Kratos right now?"

 **"He is heading to Tartarus to retrieve the Omphalos Stone,"** said Hephaestus as he looked to the door to his right, **"You'll know him when you find him. Just follow the trail of blood."**

"Thank you," said Tenebrae with a bow as all three left the cave.

They stopped at the sight of the Underworld and stared in disbelief as screams echoed in the background.

"This is the Underworld?" questioned Alex.

"This probably isn't the same as the Underworld in other places," said Aurion, "For instance, in my world, the underworld is just an endless void with floating platforms to walk on."

"Either way, this is going to be a lot of ground to cover," said Tenebrae, "Both of you see if you can find Kratos from above. I'll take the land route."

"You sure?" asked Alex.

"I'll be fine," said Tenebrae, "With the Unversed around me, I'm never on my own."

"Just be careful," said Aurion as his wings appeared on his back while Alex turned into a bird and both flew up into the dark sky of the Underworld.

Tenebrae took a deep breath then proceeded forward along the long path. He eventually came to a huge door after much climbing and entered the fiery and barren desert that was Tartarus.

"This place is insane," commented Tenebrae as he walked further into Tartarus, "It's amazing that there aren't any Heartless yet."

As if on cue, a horde of skeletal Emblem Heartless wearing Ancient Greek armor wielding swords appeared around Tenebrae, who got into a fighting stance while summoning Oblivion. He jumped into the fray and began swinging. An instant later, he remembered something about how he used to fight. He tossed Oblivion into the air and grabbed it by the chain at the bottom of the hilt. The chain extended as he swung Oblivion, knocking several Heartless back. He pulled it back into his hand then realized he'd barely made a dent in their ranks.

"At least I can call in some reinforcements," said Tenebrae, but nothing happened, "Uh, Tenebrae to Unversed! You can come out now!"

The Heartless began to close in and Tenebrae hardened his stance.

"This isn't good," he muttered, "I really could use a miracle right about now."

The Heartless at the back of the horde started flying up into the air and Tenebrae hit the dirt just as two glowing blades flew over his head. He looked at the owner of the blades and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Kratos…" he muttered as the pale man roared and charged the Heartless, cutting them down with ease.

Tenebrae got up and joined Kratos in battle. Kratos grabbed a hold of one of the Heartless and continuously punched it in the face until it melted into pure Darkness while Tenebrae tore through several others. He pointed Oblivion up to the sky and a white light emanated from the tip.

"Holy!" shouted Tenebrae.

Countless beams of light, like Aurion's Judgement, struck the ground and destroyed enough Heartless for both of them to dispatch in about two minutes. Tenebrae panted as he fell to one knee while using Oblivion for leverage.

 _"Now I know why Master Erquas said not to use that spell,"_ thought Tenebrae as he tried to catch his breath, _"It's insanely taxing."_

He stood up after a minute and held up his right hand toward Kratos, his scar not reacting to anything.

"You were awesome, Kratos," said Tenebrae with a smile as he then approached the man.

Kratos paid him no attention and shoved him aside before continuing deeper into Tartarus.

"Wait a minute!" called out Tenebrae as he hurried to catch up to the Ghost of Sparta, "I'm here to help!"

"I don't need the help of a child!" spat out Kratos as he continued walking.

"I'm not a child!" argued Tenebrae, "In case you didn't see it, I destroyed just as many Heartless as you!"

Kratos wheeled around and glared into Tenebrae's eyes.

"Listen carefully, boy," snarled Kratos, "You're in way over your head. Just go back to wherever you came from and leave me be."

"I can't," said Tenebrae with a sigh as Kratos began walking again, "My home was destroyed by the Heartless."

"Not my problem," said Kratos.

"Not even if I could help you kill Zeus?!" called out Tenebrae.

Kratos stopped in his tracks and noticed Oblivion in the Keyblade wielder's hand.

"What kind of weapon is that?" questioned the former God of War.

"It's called a Keyblade," said Tenebrae as he held it up, "It's said to be the most powerful weapon in all the worlds."

Kratos took Oblivion from Tenebrae to examine it before it vanished from his grip and reappeared in Tenebrae's hand.

"Keyblades can only be wielded by those with strong hearts," explained Tenebrae.

Kratos folded his arms and examined Tenebrae.

"What skills do you possess?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm pretty good with magic," recalled Tenebrae, "I can also summon creatures called Unversed. Well, I'm supposed to but none showed up just now. I also have two really strong friends currently looking for you."

Kratos folded his arms and thought for a moment before he turned around and got back to walking.

"Follow if you wish," said Kratos.

Tenebrae hurried to catch up to Kratos and both walked along the path that led deeper into Tartarus. They came to a large gap and Kratos glided over it with the large wings that sprouted from his back. Tenebrae looked at the wall next to the gap when something in his mind clicked. He backed up then broke into a run. The soles of his feet began glowing as he started running along the wall before flipping off it and landing on the other side.

"Impressive," commented Kratos.

"It was something I just remembered I could do," said Tenebrae sheepishly as they continued walking, "I kind of had amnesia for the past ten years and I'm just getting my memories back."

The ground they were on shook then rose up high off the ground.

"What in the worlds is this?!" exclaimed Tenebrae.

He flinched at the sharp pain then entered his hand then looked at it to see his scar was black before they were brought up to eye level with a giant that would easily tower over Hephaestus and had a mountain on his back.

 **"So, the murderer of Gaia enters my tomb?!"** questioned the enormous man, **"And you even brought a friend as well!"**

"Chronos!" shouted Kratos angrily.

"Um… no one said anything about there being Titans," stated Tenebrae fearfully.

 **"I know it was you who killed her, Spartan,"** said Chronos loudly, **"Who else could?"**

"I'm just gonna…" began Tenebrae before looked at how high up he and Kratos were, "…just stay right here."

 **"I live in torment because of you,"** said Chronos, **"After you took the box from Pandora's Temple, Zeus was consumed with fear. He banished me to the pits of Tartarus."**

"I was tasked by the Gods to kill Aries!" shouted Kratos.

 **"You killed Aries out of your need for vengeance,"** said Chronos, **"But this time, retribution finally comes to me, Spartan."**

Kratos pushed Tenebrae off Chronos' hand and held up the other hand that had come to crush them.

"Earth to Unversed!" shouted Tenebrae as he sped toward the ground, "I need help here!"

Tenebrae braced himself for impact when he felt arms hook under his shoulders. He opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice of you to fly by," said Tenebrae to Aurion.

"What's the situation here?" he asked as a crow came up next to them.

"Long story short, kill the giant!" shouted Tenebrae as Oblivion appeared in his hand.

The crow cawed and dived toward Chronos. It morphed into Alex, who had his Hammerfists out and he punched Chronos in the back of the head. The titan staggered forward and Tenebrae and Aurion landed on the lock that bound the mountain to Chronos' back. Two large golems along with a wave of Neo Shadow Heartless appeared around them.

"Just great," remarked Tenebrae as he and Aurion dove into the sea of Heartless while Alex was trying to take Chronos off his feet.

Kratos swung onto the lock and landed on the back of one of the golems. He stabbed it repeatedly in the neck then jumped off as it crushed several of the Heartless with its corpse. Aurion noticed Kratos swinging his weapons wildly and tackled Tenebrae just in time to stop his head from being torn off his shoulders. Once all the Heartless were gone, Kratos went up to the lock and tried to pull it open.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Tenebrae over Chronos' loud yelling.

Kratos roared and broke the lock open, revealing a thick blue crystal that was Chronos' sternum. Kratos started cutting Chronos' flesh until the sternum was exposed. His blades turned into gauntlets with lions on the fists and he began pounding the crystal, causing it to change color. Aurion grabbed Tenebrae and jumped off the lock just as Chronos grabbed Kratos and raised him to his mouth.

* * *

"This new episode is awesome!" exclaimed Deadpool as he watched a monitor.

"What are you doing, Deadpool?" questioned Itachi seriously.

"I'm trying to watch the new season of Attack on Titan," said Deadpool, "It's taken the author so long to continue writing this chapter so I'm just catching up after having filmed another movie."

Itachi came up behind Deadpool to look at what he was watching and sighed at the sight of Tenebrae, Alex, and Aurion fighting a giant.

* * *

Tenebrae turned pale as Kronos laughed after he'd eaten Kratos while Aurion flew around the enormous man.

"What now?" asked Aurion as he flew out of the way of the titan's sweeping hands.

Tenebrae scanned Kronos before he looked back at the platform they'd been on.

"That crystal!" exclaimed Tenebrae, "Kratos was going after the crystal! That must be how we beat him!"

Aurion swooped down toward the lock that was binding Kronos and dropped Tenebrae off as he joined Alex in fighting Kronos from the air.

 **"Insolent pests!"** shouted Kronos as he swatted at the pair, **"You are going to pay for going against me!"**

Tenebrae panted heavily as he cut down another of the seemingly endless wave of Heartless when Kronos lurched forward. Grunting in pain, the titan looked down at his stomach to see Kratos cutting his way out from the inside. Once out, he jumped onto Kronos' arm with a large stone in his hand as the Titan of Time wailed in agony as he attempted to keep his guts from spilling out. Kratos then ran along Kronos' arms to the lock with Tenebrae on it then proceeded to wail on the crystal lodged inside the lock. Tenebrae realized where this was going and joined Kronos in attacking the crystal, turning it different shades with each attack. The crystal soon broke and Aurion flew by then grabbed Tenebrae as Kratos jammed the crystal through the bottom of Kronos' chin. Landing on the Titan's chin, Kratos smashed through the crystal then Kronos' face then stabbed him square in the forehead. Flames burst up from Kronos' forehead and he roared in agony before he went limp and fell forward.

"What the…" said Aurion in disbelief.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Tenebrae as he looked down at the ground, "I'd very much like to be on solid ground if you don't mind!"

Aurion landed by the entrance to Hephaestus' cave and Alex turned back into his human form. Just then, they heard a scream of pain and ran inside, finding that the god had been impaled by a spike on the platform Kratos was standing on.

 **"My beautiful Pandora,"** said the dying god as blood pooled out of the corner of his mouth, **'Please… spare her,"**

He went limp and Kratos put his weapon away.

"What the hell did you do?!" yelled Tenebrae as he ran at Kratos with Void Gear in his hand.

Kratos turned to the trio and grabbed Void Gear by the teeth, stopping it effortlessly.

"Why did you kill him?!" demanded Tenebrae as he pushed harder.

"I have no need to explain myself to you," said Kratos as he flung Tenebrae off Void Gear and onto the floor.

Alex and Aurion ran over to their comrade as Kratos tossed Void Gear to the ground.

"Cortana, beam us up," said Alex to a device on his wrist.

All three were engulfed by a bright light that flew into the air and through the ceiling, leaving Kratos to himself.

 **(Several Minutes Later on the Ship)**

"I say we should leave," said Dante as everyone was gathered in council as they debated on what to do, "There's no way anyone like that would ever be in passion of a χ-fragment."

"But we can't leave without the χ-fragment," said Ruby, "If this world is lost to Darkness before we find it, we'll never be able to complete the χ-blade."

As everyone began bickering, Tenebrae sat in silent thought before leaving with only Winter noticing this. Walking down the hall, he went into his room, sighing in dismay as he sat on his bed.

 **"Something wrong,"** asked Rei as she stepped out of a Corridor of Darkness.

"I just saw Kratos killing someone who seemed nice," said Tenebrae depressingly as he laid back on his bed, "How could he do that?"

 **"Kratos, like Hephaestus told you, was betrayed by the gods and lost his family,"** said Rei as she went over to the wall of Tenebrae's and looked at several drawings that were on the wall, **"However, Hephaestus betrayed Kratos just before you arrived in hopes of being released from his prison and seeing his daughter again."**

"But that doesn't mean he can just kill like it doesn't matter," said Tenebrae as he covered his eyes with his arm.

 **"Years ago, I lost my own family because of Xehanort,"** said Rei calmly, **"I was forced to transplant my unborn child into another so they would have a chance of living. But being focused on revenge cost me dearly."**

"What's the point of this?" questioned Tenebrae as he sat up.

 **"Kratos feels guilty for being tricked into murdering his family,"** explained Rei, **"He believes that by defeating the gods, he can finally get what he wants the most. Forgiveness for his sins."**

"How can killing someone erase their sins?" questioned Tenebrae.

 **"That is what you're hoping to do,"** said Rei as she headed toward a Corridor of Darkness, **"And what your mother is doing at this very moment."**

"What?" asked Tenebrae as he shot to his feet, "You know where my mother is?"

Rei said nothing before vanishing into the Corridor and it vanished behind her. Tenebrae lowered his head and took a deep breath before heading out.

"Cortana, lock onto Kratos' location and get me over it," he said as he headed into the hanger.

 **"I'm not going to be able to give you an exact location,"** said Cortana over the intercom, **"That world is on the verge of being consumed by the Darkness. I'll get you as close as I can."**

Tenebrae donned Vanitas' armor then jumped off the loading dock. As he headed toward the membrane of the world, he noticed it wavering then plowed through it, vanishing.

* * *

Landing on the ground, Tenebrae looked around at the storm and around him and the ruins of a temple he was standing in. Looking toward a pile of rubble, he saw what seemed to be a bloody old man lying in the rocks as Kratos came over the pile.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kratos.

"I came to talk," said Tenebrae as his armor vanished.

"I have nothing to say to you," said Kratos as he walked by Tenebrae.

"You feel guilty for killing your family," said Tenebrae, "Killing the gods won't erase your sins."

"You know nothing of what I've been through!" yelled Kratos as he turned around and grabbed Tenebrae by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Why do all this?" asked Tenebrae without a care for how he was one squeeze away from dying before he realized something, "You're afraid. You're afraid that the gods will do what happened to you to someone else."

"Quiet!" demanded Kratos.

"You can try to hide it, Kratos, but I think I finally figured you out," said Tenebrae as he gave the demigod a gentle smile, "You actually care for others more than yourself so you fight to ensure that they don't have to feel the same pain you do."

Kratos glared at Tenebrae then threw him aside as a giant ethereal hand knocked the demigod to the ground, disarming him of all his weapons. Zeus then grabbed Kratos and the demigod struggled to get free.

 **"I created you and I will be your end!"** declared Zeus as he lifted Kratos off the ground, **"Let the fear inside, Kratos!"**

Tenebrae pulled himself off the ground and grabbed the heavy Blade of Olympus then proceeded to slice off Zeus's hand. The god faltered back as Tenebrae looked back at the exhausted and tired demigod.

"You alright?" he asked Kratos in concern.

 **"Why do you interfere, child?"** questioned Zeus, **"Kratos has doomed this world to darkness and yet you choose to save him."**

"Because, I believe in his cause," said Tenebrae as he glared at Zeus while Kratos struggled to get to his feet, "I don't agree with his methods. But his mission, I believe, is one worth fighting for."

 **"That abomination's mission is to destroy anything he sets his eyes on!"** shouted Zeus.

"You're wrong!" shot back Tenebrae as he gripped the Blade of Olympus tightly with both hands, "Kratos regrets everything he's done to the innocent to get here. He fights to atone for those sins. He fights in order to give all those who are too afraid to stop you the hope they need to keep going!"

At this, Kratos looked to his left, seeing an ethereal image of Pandora nod in confirmation at this.

"Kratos may be filled with rage and a thirst for vengeance," said Tenebrae as the Blade of Olympus shone brightly, "But even if he were to fall to Darkness, I would gladly be there to give him the hope to overcome those and return to the light!"

The light died and revealed in Tenebrae's hand was now a Keyblade with a golden/white metallic handle and guard with a long neck and teeth in the shape of fangs that brimmed with a bluish hue of energy. Kratos picked up his Blades of Chaos then came up next to Tenebrae as the pair faced Zeus.

 **"If you choose to side with that monster, then I'll just kill you with him!"** declared Zeus as he fired a bolt of lightning at the pair.

The two dove in opposite directions and Tenebrae tossed the Blade of Olympus to Kratos, who blocked Zeus's fist.

"Gravity!" called out Tenebrae as he threw his arm forward.

A distortion of space appeared over Kratos and redirected a lightning bolt away from him. Knocking Zeus's fist away and cutting it in the process, Kratos tossed the Blade of Olympus back to Tenebrae then threw the Blades of Chaos into Zeus's chest. Tenebrae struck Zeus across the chest, leaving a deep cut before backing away from his hand. He launched himself back toward Kratos, who braced Tenebrae's feet as the boy gained a white glow that turned into flames of the Blade of Olympus before launching him forward. Tenebrae stabbed Zeus with the Blade of Olympus and the god froze. Pulling the Blade of Olympus out, Tenebrae jumped away as Zeus fell to the ground a bloody mess and sparked with lightning.

The now dead god's lightning flew wildly from his body as Tenebrae and Kratos watched the carcass writhe on the ground from the electricity before it show up into the air. The clouds parted and the rain stopped around them as the lightning slowly died then ceased the rain returned. Kratos turned around to gaze at the ruined land he'd caused as Tenebrae placed a hand on him.

"Don't worry," said Tenebrae, "Humans can come back from anything they put their minds to."

 **"You've done it, Kratos,"** said the Ghost of Athena as she appeared behind the pair and they turned to her, **"Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in chaos, Mankind is ready to hear my message."**

"What message?" questioned Kratos loudly, "Look around, Athena. The world stands in ruin. What good is your message?"

"Well, there is one way to ensure everything is fixed," said Tenebrae as he scratched the back of his head, "If we were to find the Keyhole to this world's heart, I could seal it and that should fix everything."

 **"No,"** said Athena, **"Only my message can save mankind."**

"That sounds an awfully lot like Zeus," said Tenebrae, "He too sought to control mankind and you're doing the same thing."

 **"Only the wisest of gods can lead mankind on the right path,"** stated Athena.

"Enough, Athena!" stated Kratos a little forcefully, "I went through more than you could imagine. I did not send this world into chaos just so you can play with mankind!"

 **"You dare to go against the only one that supported you?!"** questioned Athena in offence.

"You only supported Kratos so you could manipulate him into doing your bidding," said Tenebrae as he pushed Athena back with the Blade of Olympus, "You're not getting your hands on the little bit of hope that was inside… Pandora's… Box? No way."

"What?" questioned Kratos.

"Kratos, you're the one," said Tenebrae in realization, "You hold the Keyhole."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kratos angrily.

 **"He speaks of Hope,"** said Athena, **"When Zeus placed all the world's horrors into Pandora's Box, I hid Hope inside the box."**

"And those flames we used on Zeus were the Flames of Hope," said Tenebrae, "I believe those flames are also the Keyhole for this world. Locking it would also release the Flames to this world."

 **"You mustn't,"** argued Athena, **"Humanity won't know what to do with it!"**

Closing his eyes, Kratos folded his arms.

"My vengeance…" he said before opening his eyes and holding his arms open, "Ends now!"

Flames appeared on his body then took the shape of a large keyhole. Tenebrae pointed the Blade of Olympus at the Keyhole and a light gathered at the tip. A thin beam struck the Keyhole, giving of an audible click before a pillar of light shot into the air.

 **"NO!"** exclaimed Athena in dismay.

"Now, you need to leave!" declared Tenebrae as he brought the Blade of Olympus down on Athena, dispersing her as the light left Kratos on his knees.

The back of Tenebrae's right palm glowed white and he held it up to Kratos, the light getting just a bit brighter.

"I should've known," said Tenebrae as he went up to Kratos then got down on one knee, "I know you just finished your vengeance, but I need your help."

"With what?" questioned Kratos as he looked up at Tenebrae.

"Right now, there is a man out there called Xehanort," explained Tenebrae, "He's trying to destroy all worlds and cover them in Darkness. You possess, inside your heart, a piece of the weapon we need to defeat him. I want you to come with me so we can stop Xehanort."

"And why should I?" questioned Kratos, "I care not for what happens to any world."

"I know," said Tenebrae as he got down on both knees and lowered his head to the ground, "But Xehanort has played with and destroyed countless lives in the process, including those I think of as family. I don't have any way to repay you for doing this. I just come with a plea for help."

Mulling over his options, Kratos stared out at his ruined homeland.

"Until this Xehanort is gone, you can consider me your ally," said Kratos.

"Thank you," said Tenebrae as he got up and held his wrist to his mouth, "Cortana, I found it. Bring us up."

 **(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Everyone on the ship stared at Kratos, who was scowling at each and every one of them, with slight caution before Tenebrae entered.

"I see you've met everyone," said Tenebrae as he removed the warm towel from around his neck.

"We've just been staring each other down," said Rukia cautiously.

Ruby slowly went up to Kratos and lowered her head.

"I'm… Ruby," said the girl as she held her hand out but kept her head down.

Looking at it, Kratos sighed in annoyance before shaking it. Smiling, Tenebrae looked at the rest of the crew.

"Deadpool, come here?" said Tenebrae with a smile.

"Yes, oh mighty captain?" asked the Merc with a Mouth as he appeared next to Tenebrae and did a mock salute.

Shoving Deadpool into Kratos, Tenebrae smiled.

"If you get angry, you can punch him all you want," said Tenebrae as he left, "He can't die so he's the perfect stress relief tool."

"Hey!" called out Deadpool before the door cut him off by closing behind Tenebrae.

 **"You've done well,"** said Rei as Tenebrae passed by her leaning against the corridor.

"You were the one who made me question his motives," said Tenebrae, "I still don't know what they are but this is as good a start as any."

Turning toward her, Tenebrae narrowed his eyes.

"How much do you know about me?" he questioned curiously.

 **"Quite a far amount,"** stated Rei as she walked up to Tenebrae and wrapped her arms around him, **"I promise that you'll be reunited with your mother soon."**

She let go of the surprised boy then backed into a Corridoor of Darkness. Tenebrae wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the tender feeling that lingered.

 _"Why was that… familiar?"_ thought Tenebrae before heading into the cockpit.

 **"How is Kratos taking everything?"** asked Cortana as she appeared next to the Captain's chair.

"Fine," said Tenebrae quietly before taking a seat, "Cortana, are you connected to the mansion in Twilight Town?"

 **"DiZ enabled a backdoor so I could go there for checkups and so that he can monitor the ship's systems if I ever go down,"** explained Cortana.

"Send a message to DiZ to keep an eye on Rei discreetly," said Tenebrae as he placed his right hand on the small dome on his right arm rest.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and focused.

 _Help!_

Countless holographic screens came up and the ship shot off into the Lanes in Between.

 **(?)**

"I see," said a purple being as he stood in a cave, "How about we pay those Emperors a visit?"

Four of the five figures behind him left while the fifth remained behind.

"Something you want to say?" asked the purple being.

"Just to be clear, the Emperor of Fire is mine," said the being in pitch black armor with countless eyes on it.

"Very well, Duskmon," said the purple being as he turned away, "Now, get going."

"As you wish, Lord Snatchmon," said Duskmon with a bow before vanished into the shadows.


End file.
